Blue On Black
by bobkat09
Summary: Takes place in season 1 between "Shadow" and "Hell House." Just playing around with the idea of Sam and Dean having a childhood friend who bailed on the family before Sam did. Some romance with Dean. Also fun with killing werewolves(hence the rating.) Hope everyone likes it.
1. Chapter 1

Ch. 1

_The girl ran down the hallway, the lights flashing on and off. It was hard to get a good look at her, but he could tell she was afraid. He could hear something behind them, and a slight scraping noise. The girl didn't look back, finally reaching the end of the hall and making a sharp left. He saw they were in a hotel, the numbers on the many doors were in the 900's. Finally, the girl seemed to find what she was looking for, bolting into one of the doors. She hurriedly locked it, and started moving bits of furniture to block the doorway. He saw then that she was bleeding, blood dripping from her ruined back. Three long, ragged stripes, dripping blood onto the floor. She was soaked in it. Something thumped against the door. The scraping noise started again. Rather than freezing or screaming, the girl reached for something on her hip. A sawed off shotgun, not unlike the one Dean was so fond of. The girl cracked it, reaching inside her leather jacket. Her hands shook; blood clear on her wrist. Then she spoke. _

_"Alright Sammy-boy, if I'm right, and I usually am, then you are my last chance to fix this." _

_She began loading shells into the shot-gun, he caught flashes of silver. Another thump caused her to jerk her head towards the door. _

_"I don't have a lot of time. This is my final stand as it were. I need you to know some things. First of all, I'm at the Bryant Hotel. When you figure out who I am, and what's going on, that's all you'll need to know. Which brings me to my second, and in my opinion, most important point, under no circumstances are either of you Winchester boys to try and help. I am begging you to please stay away. This is my fight; whatever happens in the next few minutes is what _needs_ to happen Sammy, for all of our sakes. And lastly…" _

_At that she looked up, her expression soft. He saw the scar running down her cheek, the soft gold hair, the warm brown eyes. She smiled like she could see him. Then there was a loud bang on the door. He could tell whatever was trying to kill her was almost through. So could she. She raised the shotgun, aiming it at the door. _

_"Lastly Sammy, I want you and Dean to know that I love you both. And tell him I'm sorry. I am so, so sorry. _Siempre listo_." _

_He heard the loudest bang yet, could hear the door cracking open. He saw something go flying by the girl as she fired the shot-gun. He heard them hit, heard a snarling noise that made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. He tried to turn his head, finding he couldn't. Out of the shadows to the right he saw a flash of silver. A sword; and it went right by him. He watched in horror as it went through the girl. He could see its bloody tip protruding from her back. With a squelching noise her attacker pulled it out of her. She crumpled to the floor. There was nothing he could do._


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

Sam woke with a gasp, not knowing where he was. He blinked and found Dean shaking him, the Impala parked on the side of the highway. Dean's voice finally broke through the fog,

"Dude! Dammit Sammy I've been trying to wake you for ten minutes."

Sam shook his head, realizing he was covered in sweat. "Dean I had another nightmare."

"Oh great." Dean rolled his eyes. "Well if you're not dying let's go."

Sam ignored his brother, trying to puzzle out what had just happened. Dean slammed the door and started the car, peeling out onto the road. He looked over at Sam, who noted the flash of concern in his brother's eyes. Dean snorted,

"Alright Sam, out with it."

Sam thought about it. "It was a girl; she was killed by a creature. Dean, she knew our names. She knew I was having the dream. She spoke to me, gave me a message."

"This ability just gets better and better. What was the message?" Sam didn't miss the skepticism in his voice.

"That she was at the Bryant Hotel. That we were to stay as far away from there as possible. And she wants you to know she's sorry."

Dean looked at him. "You didn't know who she was?"

Sam shook his head. "No. She was a hunter though. Whatever killed her, she was trying to kill it with silver bullets. Funny, she was really familiar. I do know her from somewhere."

"That doesn't make any sense. If she knows us, and knows what you can do, why wouldn't she want our help?"

Sam shrugged. "She said it was her fight. Dean…I don't want to look for her."

His brother gazed at him, green eyes solemn. "That's not like you. We're supposed to save people's lives. What's the point of the nightmares if we don't follow through? Look at what happened with Max, Sam. We can't just let her die. Dad's gone, we should try to save people…"

"Dean, just drop it. Let's go help Cali. We need to tell her what's going on with Dad and that demon. Then we'll talk about mystery girl."

Dean sighed but nodded. "Fine."

With that the conversation ended. The night stretched out before them, dark and lonely. Sam leaned back against his seat, closing his eyes. His heart was racing still. The memory if his vision, the one where Dean had been shot in the head, and how close it had come to reality, was still with him. He didn't want to know who the girl was, didn't want to find her, because he was afraid.


	3. Chapter 3

"Right so what did Cali say?"

Sam's voice was dead-pan. Dean could see he still had circles under his eyes from the night before.

"Not much, she thinks there might be a werewolf pack problem on some land. Said she wouldn't normally need our help, but it seems they've moved on to people."

"When was the last time you saw her?"

Dean smiled slightly. "Last time you did, when she shot the apple off your head."

Sam folded his arms, trying not to smile. "She always was a little…"

Dean smiled. "Yeah."

Dean found his thoughts going back to the past, as he lay back on the twin bed. They'd found a cheap motel in Dallas. Tomorrow they'd head out to the middle of nowhere. He thought about when they'd first met the girl. He'd only been thirteen. If he remembered right, she'd only been eleven, and her world had been rocked as surely as his and Sam's had been.

_"Dad! There's something on the side of the road!" _

_"It's just road kill Dean. Now let your brother finish telling me how to kill a werewolf." _

_Dean had all but bounced out of his seat. "No Dad! Look!" _

_Patronizingly, John had looked up with a sigh. Then he had slammed on the brakes. There was someone there. _

_"Alright stay here. Dean keep an eye on your brother." _

_Dean had rolled his eyes but answered dutifully. "Yes sir." _

_Sammy was as quiet as he was, and they looked out of the window together. John knelt down, feeling for a pulse. Than he hefted the girl up, racing back over to the car. He placed the girl in the seat next to him, laying her down gently. Dean wrinkled his nose, forgetting the smell as he saw the open gash on her cheek. He thought he saw a flash of bone and looked away hurriedly. _

_"Dad what is it?" _

_"Nothing son. Buckle up and keep your brother quiet." _

_Dean sighed impatiently. He wondered why they were helping the little dirty girl. His dad had called her road kill, and she sure looked like it. And smelled like it. _

Dean chuckled softly to himself. Sam, who must have been on the edge of the sleep, murmured something that sounded like

"Wassofunny?"

Dean smiled. "Nothing Princess go back to sleep."

Sam rolled over and Dean shook his head.

_Dean was surprised when they walked inside the hospital. The girl had been cleaned, her cheek bandaged thickly. She looked at him, brown eyes looking straight through him. He could see she was covered in bruises, none all that old. She was too skinny, skinnier than Sammy. John knelt down next to her bed, looking her in the eye. They regarded each other frankly. Sam elbowed Dean, who ignored him, watching the exchange. _

_John smiled. "We're the ones who found you kid. What's your name?" _

_The girl didn't respond for a minute, staring John down. Not breaking her gaze she spoke softly, "You can call me California." _

It hadn't been until a year after they had found her that Cali would say a word to John about what had happened to her. A creature had killed her parents, and tried to kill her. John took her in, brought her into the family fold. She trained with him and Sam, and somehow Dean felt the same sense of responsibility for her that he felt for Sam. Until she left them, the year before Sam had. She'd left a note at least. Detailing that she was going to track down the creature, find it, and exact revenge. Dean had wanted to follow her, track her down, but his father hadn't let him. They hadn't heard from her since, until last week. Dean knew Cali really didn't need their help. For the scrawny adolescent she was, she was a better shot than him (not that he'd admit it) and she had Sam's brains. He came to her call now because of his damned sense of misplaced responsibility. As he drifted off, his last thought was fuzzy. _I was the one who saw her by the road after all._


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4

Sam hopped out of the car and stretched with a groan. They'd left Dallas early, driving all day only to end up in the middle of nowhere. The openness was incredible though; the area surrounding the little ranch house stretched on for days. _Desolate but beautiful._ He kept the thought to himself. Dean's whistle broke the silence, and Sam whirled. A figure was walking towards them from the stables. Sam had to agree with Dean, the girl was gorgeous. Dark-gold hair that flashed in the sun, curves in the right places. But when she came closer Sam felt like he'd been kicked in the gut. It was the girl from his dreams. She was even wearing the same brown leather jacket and boots. Then she broke into a smile, and at her voice he froze.

"Sammy! Dean! Holy shit you boys are a sight for sore eyes!"

She threw her arms around Dean who spun her around, before holding her out at arm's length.

"I'll be damned, Cali you sure as hell grew up on me."

Cali punched him in the arm. "And you haven't grown up at all. Sam don't look so happy to see me."

When her eyes turned on him Sam forced a smile. "Jesus Cal I'm sorry. It's been a long time."

She pulled him down into a hug. A combination of intense fear and joy at reunification knotted his stomach. Cali kissed him on the cheek.

"Too long, in my opinion."

"Not that that's any fault of our own." Dean's voice had gone from happy to sharp in an instant.

That woke Sam up. "Yeah Cal, where you been?"

Cali sighed and scratched the back of her head. "That's a long story. But if you want to hear it, it ties into the problem we're having here."

Sam looked at Dean, who was still a little tense. "Course Cali."

Cali looked at him softly. "Come on. There's food inside."

Sam could hear Dean's stomach rumbling. His was too. He decided to wait to tell Dean what was going on. As far as he could see, there was no Bryant Hotel out here in the middle of nowhere. And the way Dean and Cali were looking at each other, he had a feeling they had some unfinished business to hash out together.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch. 5

Dean watched Cali intently as she set down a couple of plates in front of him and Sam, followed by a couple of beers. When she sat down her own plate and bottle he narrowed his eyes.

"Are you even old enough to drink?"

Cali tossed the cap at him. It pinked off of his shoulder merrily she smiled mischievously. Dean was exasperated, Cali had him on edge. He'd been fighting the overprotective urge, while at the same time checking her out. _If she was any other girl…._

Cali took a sip of her beer and looked at him. "So out with it you two. What happened to Dad?"

Hearing Cali call John that threw Dean threw a time warp. It was like he was sixteen again, Cali and Sammy his two younger siblings. Dean pushed the thought aside and looked down at the table. At the look on his face Cali reached out and patted his arm.

"Hey now. Tell me what's going on."

Dean pulled her hand off of his arm, ignoring the twinge that had gone through him at her touch. He got to his feet, going to lean against the wall. Cali and Sam watched him from the table, and he could tell Cali had caught the distressed look on Sam's face. Dean opened his mouth to speak, and then shut it again. It was Sam who spoke up. He told her everything that had happened since Dean had picked him up. Hearing it all in one shot, it sounded like a lot to Dean. He sat back down, and when Sam had finished speaking, Cali eyed them both.

"Jesus guys. I'm so sorry. If I had known…"

Sam gave Cali a funny look. Dean was puzzled, but he looked at Cali. The hurt he'd felt at her leaving, pain that had been dulled in the years since, came rushing back. He hated himself for it, he didn't want to go backwards. He looked Cali in the eye.

"Tell us why you ran away. Why it was so important." Dean fought to keep his warring emotions out of his voice.

"Well the why I'm going to keep to myself. But I'll tell you how I wound up in the middle of nowhere being hunted by a werewolf pack."

Dean sighed, but nodded. "Please do."

Cali spread her hands out. "Like I said on the phone, there were four of us here, we were hired out about a month ago. I'm the only hand left. The family lives in Dallas, they only come out here on occasion. I wanted to solve this thing back in Brazil but…it got out of hand."

Sam eyed her. "You went to Brazil?"

Cali nodded. "After I…"

She looked at Dean, and another pang went through him. With a swallow she continued on.

"After I left. I got a lead about _chupacabra_ attacks, and went to check it out. It was a dead end. But I soon found there was group out there, they'd been living in the village for decades. A whole colony of werewolves. They figured out what I was, and they sent a family after me. This pack has been following me since Panama. It's taken me the last two years to shake them, heading north. I thought I'd killed the last one back in Mexico. That was the only reason I crossed the border. I would have run back to Dallas, but I found out my mistake. They're not werewolves. Just shape-shifters. I don't know why it's just a wolf-form."

Dean watched Cali, it suddenly dawned him why she'd stayed away so long. She'd been protecting them. And he heard the notes of blame in her voice.

"Cali…it's not your fault."

Cali snorted bitterly. "But it is. And I had to drag you two into it right after Meg the crazy bitch."

Her breath hitched just slightly, and Dean couldn't handle it anymore. He reached forward and pulled her into his arms, resting her head against his shoulder.

"Don't do that Cal. Please."

Sam cleared his throat. "I'm going to go get the duffle before it gets dark."

Dean heard the front door shut and Cali lifted her head to look at him. Her brown eyes were shiny but no tears. _Thank God._ Unconsciously he reached down and grabbed her hands with both of his.

"Cali…"

She jerked and pulled her hands out of his. The rejection bothered him, and old frustration reared its ugly head. But Cali had her back to him. He clenched his fists.

"Dammit Cal."

"What Dean?"

"Why did you leave me?" He blurted the words he'd never meant to say out.

He got to his feet as she whirled on him, eyes flashing. "I didn't leave because of _you_ Dean."

"Then why did you? Christ you were too young to take off like that, you broke up the family."

The fight, always running below the surface, went out of her. She leaned against the wall, arms folded. Her face was unreadable, but she looked tired.

"I'm sorry Dean. If I had known what was going to happen, I never would have left."

He shrugged. "I guess I shouldn't care, Sam left too."

That was it, the thing that always hurt him the most. His little, bat-shit crazy family had been destroyed. And Cali saw it. Something broke inside her, and she stepped towards him again. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he couldn't help but squeeze her to him. _Christ I missed her so much._ Warm lips pressed to his, and he unthinkingly kissed her back. Nothing had ever felt so natural. Not even kissing Cassie for the first time. Something that had been knotted up inside of him for years let go. When they broke he held her tightly, murmuring against the top of her head.

"I never got the chance to tell you how I felt."

"I wish I'd stuck around long enough to hear it. You have any idea how many times I wished I could come back. See you and Sammy again?"

Dean kissed her forehead, lifting her chin with his finger. "You could have let us help you."

She shook her head. "If anything ever happened to either of you because of me…Only reason I stopped running was because I can't let these assholes get any further in."

The ferocity in her voice, the indomitable will that made up her core, sent a wave of love through him. She was even more stubborn than Sam.

"Cali I swear, I won't let anything hurt you. I'm here to make sure you're safe. Just don't run away again."

She smiled and kissed him again. "Not a chance in hell I'm leaving your arms."

Then Sam cleared his throat in the hallway. "Guys I hate to break this up, but there's a werewolf at the door."


	6. Chapter 6

Ch. 6

Sam ignored the queasy feeling he got when Cali strapped on a sword. She caught him watching her and smiled, drawing the sword so he could see the silver blade. Dean snapped his shotgun closed with a flick of his wrist, looking at Cali. Sam had rarely seen his brother show so much emotion. He didn't particularly care for it. Dean smiled.

"You ready Cal?"

"_Siempre listo_. You okay Sam?"

Sam grunted and forced another smile. "Yeah fine. Let's go."

Dean slapped his brother on the back. "Cheer up Sammy."

"It's Sam."

Cali walked back, reaching up to ruffle his hair. "Whatever you say Sammy."

Despite the absolutely fucked up situation, Sam found himself smiling.

"Seriously guys. It's Sam."

They faced the front door. Cali drew her sword, and Dean drew his shotgun. He looked down at Cali, amusement clear.

"You always were better with that than a real weapon."

"Sad thing was I was always better than you with 'real' weapons."

Dean's face fell and he shook his head. He jerked his head toward the door. Sam laughed to himself, sobering as he looked at the door.

"Alright Sammy. Let him in."

Sam kept his finger as close as he could to the trigger of his pistol, and opened the door. The wolf strolled in, looking perfectly human. Except for the eyes. Yellow eyes, filled with a cold hate looked at them.

"I said 'no weapons' boy." He growled.

Sam shrugged. "I don't remember actually agreeing to that."

The wolf growled, and Sam thought he saw him waiver for a moment. Like his body was flickering. Cali tensed for a moment, and then decisively sheathed the sword. She reached out a hand for Dean to lower the shotgun. Dean looked at her like she was crazy. Sam agreed with him. Cali kept her eyes on Dean's.

"Trust me."

Dean rolled his eyes but lowered the shotgun slowly, staring down the wolf. Sam reluctantly followed suit. The man snorted.

"This was the best you could do? Two scared little boys with guns."

"Why're you here Geraldo? I told you you're not taking me alive. And I have no intention of dying by your hand."

The wolf smiled, slightly elongated canines flashing white in the light.

"And we no longer have any intentions of taking you back in one piece. I just came to give you this."

Sam tensed as the man reached into his pocket, relaxing only slightly as he pulled out a bandana. The wolf set it on the table next to him, before turning his back on them.

"Tonight _puta_, we're going to make the three of you wish you'd never been born." The wolf slinked out.

Sam slammed the door on him, turning to find Dean and Cali with their heads together. Cali was unfolding the bandana slowly, looking a little white. When she peeled back the last fold she jerked, almost dropping the human nose in the center. Sam took a step back, feeling sick. Dean looked as disturbed, but he took the nose out of Cali's hands, wrapping the bandana around it. It stepped outside, and Sam could hear him yelling something after the wolf. Cali was shaking, and Sam reached out and pulled her into his arms.

"One of the hands you knew, wasn't it?"

He could feel Cali nod against his chest. Then she pushed away from him roughly. Sam was confused, until he saw the anger in her face, clear as a bell. She was shaking from pure hate.

"I never should have asked the two of you to come here."

As Dean walked back in, his face expressionless, Cali moved past him. She slammed the door behind her, leaving Sam and Dean to stare at each other. Dean scratched his head.

"Come on, let's finish those beers. Then I'll go talk to her. We've still got two hours until sundown."


	7. Chapter 7

Ch. 7

Dean walked out of the ranch house, frustrated. He didn't like Cali being out here by herself. Once again, he found himself angry with her for not letting them know how much trouble she was in. He looked around for her, not seeing her anywhere. He looked over at the Impala, seeing someone sitting behind the wheel. Cursing he ran over, throwing the door open. Cali was just sitting behind the wheel, staring off in the distance. Dean felt his pockets, only realizing than she must have snaked the keys. He reached over her, pulling the keys out of the ignition. She didn't even look at him. Just kept staring.

"Cali. What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Finally she looked at him, looking like she was waking up from a dream. She blinked, and he pulled her out of the car. Some life came back into her then, and she shook her head.

"You guys should leave. This was a huge mistake."

"I think we can decide that for ourselves thanks."

Angry, Cali clenched her fists. "Dean, these assholes had me on the run for two years solid. They're not screwing around. They only want me."

Feeling his own temper resurface Dean shook his head. "Do you really think it matters? That they'll let us go?"

Cali tried to move past him but he grabbed her arm.

"Let me go Dean."

"No."

"I can't protect you guys." She was shaking with anger again. "And I can't watch you die too."

Dean grabbed both of her shoulders, shaking her slightly. "That is not your job. Dad's not here. That means I'm the one who protects you and Sammy. I'm the one who screwed up here."

Cali snorted bitterly, but she couldn't seem to find any more words to argue with him. Dean let go of her shoulders, hastily peeling back his left sleeve. Cali watched him, her expression dark.

"What are you doing?"

He ignored her for the moment, rolling the sleeve all the way up. He showed her the scar, faded but clear; marring the underside of his arm. Cali took his arm, tracing it with her fingers. It had been an ugly wound, from a long time ago.

"You remember this? Remember how I got it?"

Cali nodded; expression soft again. "Protecting me."

Dean nodded with her. "I'm never going to stop protecting you. I'm scarred for life. I'll be damned if me and Sam are going to run away now."

Cali kissed his arm, lips trailing over the scar. He closed eyes for a moment, enjoying the feel of it. Then he pulled her gruffly to him. The fierce love he felt for her rolled over him, and he squeezed her tightly.

Cali, sounding resigned, pushed away just a little bit, looking into his eyes. "Alright Dean Winchester. You win. But we do this my way. You and Sammy are getting out of this is in one piece."

Dean smiled. "The _three _of us are walking away from this, ya hear? What's the plan?"

Cali just winked and grabbed his hand, leading him back to the house.


	8. Chapter 8

Ch. 8

Sam was loading a back-up pistol, listening to the hammering ringing throughout the house. Dean was finishing boarding up the last of the windows and the back door.

"So Sammy I have to ask you a question."

Sam looked at Cali, startled for a moment. "What's up Cal?"

"The dream you had about me, how did it end?"

Sam had the feeling like he'd been punched in the gut again. "How'd you know?"

Cali shrugged. "You've been looking at me like I'm a ghost. With what you guys told me about your abilities, I figured you saw something."

"Cal I dreamed you d-"

"Alright the windows are covered." Deans stomped into the dining room. "Am I interrupting something?"

Sam shook his head, though Cali continued to stare at him. Then she shrugged, turning to smile at Dean.

"Not at all. Was just telling Sammy what I knew about the colony."

To Sam's relief, Dean didn't press the issue. Sam had a feeling it would come up later though. Dean turned to the array of weapons on the table, loading another gun with silver bullets.

"What do you know Cal?"

Cali picked up a book from the table, flipping it open. "Everything I know is in here. We're dealing with a curse. Stemming from one man, the same one who sent the pack after me."

Sam picked up the book; it was journal like their father's. There were drawings of the wolves. They didn't look like anything he'd seen before, neither wolf nor human. The limbs were elongated, muzzles dripping with teeth. Sam showed the drawings to his brother.

Cali continued, "I'm not sure what cursed them, but it's old. Ancient civilization old. From what I could gather, the whole town was bound to it. They're forced to change whenever the moon's out. Silver is a weakness. The only one I can find. But unlike werewolves you can't just shoot them. Have to cut out the heart. Learned that one the hard way."

Sam looked at the drawing again. "Cali what did you do? Says here they feed off cattle, stay away from people. That's why the colony was a secret until you found them."

Cali sighed. "I got too close to one. Realized he was a wolf about the same time he realized I was a hunter. We both panicked, and I killed him in the process. Started a blood feud."

Dean looked up sharply. "How close did you get?"

"Not now Dean." Sam tapped the drawing. "How many are left?"

"Three. Was a family of six they sent after me."

"One a piece. Just the way I like it." Dean smiled at the two of them. "How'd you kill three on your own?"

"Slowly."

Cali grabbed the book from Sam. She looked at him, an odd expression on her face, but the moment passed as she grabbed another gun. A sawed-off shotgun just like Dean's. Sam swallowed and grabbed a pistol off the table.

"So we incapacitate them with silver bullets, tie them up, and cut out their hearts. Simple enough."

Cali smiled at him. "Sammy-boy, there is no such thing with us."


	9. Chapter 9

Ch. 9

Dean did another lap around the house, alert for any noise.

_Trust I seek and I find in you._

Nothing moved. There were a million stars out that night, and no moon. The perfect night to kill some shape-shifters.

_Every day for us something new._

He wondered again who would be stupid enough to curse people like this. It had only created monsters. _Unless they did it to themselves._ The thought stopped him in his tracks, and he looked south. That made a lot more sense. It wasn't a punishment. It was a gift.

_Open mind for a different view_.

If so it didn't change much tonight. But maybe after the demon was gone, they could help Cali get rid of the rest of the colony. When they were a family again.

_And nothing else matters._

Then he saw it. A shape blotting out the stars. It flickered, and he turned his body toward it, trailing his shotgun on it. He heard a soft scraping noise, and felt the adrenaline spike in his system. He heard the growl behind him a second too late, and suddenly he was flying, pain ripping through his back. He rolled when he hit the dirt and jumped up. He heard another gun, and his attacker snarled. With a thud and a spray of blood, the creature fell.

"Dean! You okay?"

Sammy's voice. _Good. _Dean stood over the attacker, getting a good look at it. Long limbs, wolf-like head, empty yellow eyes. He realized the scratching sound had been the claws. Sam was staring down at the body, face white. Dean reached out to him but Sam knelt to the beast, silver knife in hand. With a ferocious growl he tore into it, cutting the heart out. When he'd ripped it out, he threw it away with a silent snarl.

Dean took a step back, feeling sick. "Man that's nasty. You okay Sammy?"

Sam nodded. "Keep sharp, there are two more out there remember?"

Dean turned and looked around. "Yeah it's awfully quiet. Where the hell is Cali?"

A shout and the sound of shotgun answered him. _Didn't even need to ask_. He hauled Sam to his feet and they ran towards the noise. Sword in one hand and shotgun in the other, Cali was keeping the two wolves at bay. They were preternaturally fast though, and closing in. Dean raised his gun.

"Hey you sons of bitches!"

One lunged for Dean, only years of training kept him from getting his head torn off. He rolled, firing a slug.

"Sam! Help Cal!"

Sam was already on it. That was all he had time for before the wolf lunged at him. He took a second to aim, the split second before he was eviscerated. He fired, and the round hit the wolf in the forehead, dropping him. Dean ran past, reloading, looking up in time to see Cali shoving her sword through the wolf's heart, firing a round into its head as she pulled the sword out. She bent down and cut the wolf's heart out. Dean watched, wondering if he was a sick bastard for being proud of her.

"Dean! Look out!"

Unthinking he rolled, only in time to miss the worst of the blow. His back was laid open though. He heard cursing, a few more rounds going off. Then she was there above him, calling his name.

"Dean! Talk to me Dean."

He groaned. "I'm okay. What happened to it?"

Sam came running over. "It ran. It's gone."

"Bastard took my sword with it. Sam can you get Dean patched up? I'm going after it."

"No!"

Dean was surprised when his brother spoke in unison with him. Then he grabbed Cali's arm.

"You are not."

"Dammit Dean now isn't the time. I need to end this, tonight."

She broke his hold on her, but Sam blocked her way. "Cali listen to me. You can't go after that thing alone. Please."

Dean watched them, Cali looking into his eyes. He felt uneasy; Sam's voice carried a meaning he didn't understand. But to his relief Cali's soldiers sagged. She nodded.

"Fine, help me get Dean into the house."

Dean got to his feet, wobbling a bit. He'd lost more blood than he'd thought. Sam and Cali hurried to him, each taking an arm. He grunted, but they led him to the house without further incident.


	10. Chapter 10

Ch. 10

"There you go Dean. All patched up. Now if you don't mind I'm going to go take a shower."

"Maybe I should take one with you, make sure you don't go anywhere." Dean smiled what he thought was his most charming smile.

Sam almost groaned. Cali snorted.

"You're going to have to do better than that." She whacked Dean lightly on his shoulder before heading out of the room.

Dean shook his head, grabbing at the clean shirt Sam had dug out for him. Pulling it on with a wince he looked at Sam.

"Alright little brother, out with it."

Sam shook his head. "Don't know what you're talking about."

"Sam I'm not an idiot. Something's up between you and Cali."

Sam looked at his brother for a long time. He'd kept a secret from him before; it had almost gotten him strangled. Sam sighed.

"Cali…she was the girl in the nightmare."

Dean was angry. "Gee Sammy think that might have been something I wanted to know?"

"I wasn't sure how to tell you."

Dean snorted. "Well maybe this one won't come true. Maybe we stopped it like we did with Max."

Sam shrugged. "Yeah maybe."

"You don't sound convinced."

"I'm not."

Dean looked Sam in the eye. "Sam we're here now. We'll stop the nightmare from happening. I'm not losing her again."

The finality in his voice gave Sam hope. He wanted desperately for it to be true. For the nightmare to be over before it had begun. But some small voice in his head told him that it was never that easy. Not for them.


	11. Chapter 11

Ch. 11

_"I-I-I want to love you/ But if it's not ri-i-ight what can I do?/Everything will be alright/So baby get some sleep tonight." _

Dean laughed, Cali knew good music but she couldn't sing worth a damn. Never could. Sam had gone to bed. Dean told him he'd keep an eye on things until dawn. Despite what he'd told his little brother, he wasn't convinced things were over. He was afraid it had been too easy. He sat at the table, sipping his beer. His back stung, but he ignored it in favor of watching Cali as she walked into the dining room. He caught a whiff of her shampoo, and it drove him crazy for a second. She smiled at him, a smile just for him. He smiled back, earlier worries forgotten as he looked into her eyes. She'd really grown up beautiful, even the scar on her cheek adding to the aura of self-possession she wore. She was in control, despite everything she'd been through. He saw a better side of himself in her. Cali walked over to him, kissing him thoroughly. He set the beer down and pulled her into his lap. When they broke for air she put her hand on his cheek.

"Damn I've missed you Dean."

Something tight lodged in his throat. He swallowed, looking into her eyes. He smiled.

"I missed you too. I…I l-" He cut himself off.

Cali didn't seem offended, she kissed him again. Something warm flared up in his chest. He felt like he was kissing fire. She grabbed his hand, pulled him to his feet. He let Cali lead him to her bedroom and shut the door, happier than he could remember being in a long time.


	12. Chapter 12

Ch. 12

_"Lastly Sammy, I want you and Dean to know that I love you both. And tell him I'm sorry. I am so, so sorry. _Siempre listo_." _

_He heard the loudest bang yet, could hear the door cracking open. _

_"Your friends are dead you little bitch." _

_He saw something go flying by Cali as she fired the shot-gun. He heard them hit, heard a snarling noise that made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. He tried to turn his head, finding he couldn't. Out of the shadows to the right he saw a flash of silver. A sword; and it went right by him. He watched in horror as it went through her. He could see its bloody tip protruding from her back. With a squelching noise her attacker pulled it out of her. She crumpled to the floor._

Sam woke up with a gasp. It had been as bad as the first time. And he knew for sure it wasn't over yet. He jumped out of bed, instinct telling him something was deeply wrong. He grabbed his pistol and headed for the door. In the pre-dawn light the house was eerily quiet. Then Dean's voice broke the silence.

"Dammit Sammy wake up!"

Sam went running into his brother's room. He was chained to the bed, wrists rubbed raw from struggling. Sam hurried over but Dean shook his head.

"No go after her Sam! Cali left. She tied me here and then she took off."

Dean sounded hurt. Sam didn't blame him. But he drew his knife and headed to Dean, slashing at his bonds.

"What are you doing? You need to quit wasting time and go after her! That's an order."

Sam shook his head. "No Dean."

"What? What are you talking about?" When Sam cut him loose Dean jumped out of bed. "We need to-"

"Dean would you shut-up and think? How many hours of a lead does she have on us? Where the hell did she go?"

"You know where. You had that dream."

"Yeah and I had it again. That's why I didn't hear you when you started screaming."

Dean finally paused, looking at Sam. "We need to find the Bryant hotel. We need to go after her."

"She doesn't want us to Dean."

Dean whirled on him. "I don't give a damn what she wants. I'm not losing her again."

Sam looked at his brother, wild-eyed and frantic. All of his usual cool was gone. Same felt something inside of him breaking. He didn't know that they could reach Cali in time. He honestly didn't think they could. But he knew they had to try. He nodded.

"Alright Dean. Let's go."


	13. Chapter 13

Ch. 13

"_Hey blue on black, tears on a river, push on a shove, it don't mean much/Joker on jack, match on a fire, cold on ice, dead man's touch/Whisper or a scream, doesn't change a thing/It don't bring you back-"_

Dean flipped the radio off angrily. "Why're we listening to this crap?"

Sam remained silent, setting Dean's teeth on edge. He needed some way to release the mounting tension in his gut. He needed to save Cali. They passed another sign, and his heart thumped back into his throat. They'd finally made it to Bartlett. Dean raced through the city, finding Main Street quickly. Thunderstorm was rolling in. He tried not to think about the cliché in that, screeching the car to a stop in front of the Bryant Hotel. He and Sam jumped out, heading toward the trunk. They grabbed their guns, Dean only pausing to put it in his jacket when Sam gave him a look.

"Are you sure she's here Sam?"

Sam looked up at the hotel. "Definitely. Can't you feel it?"

Dean nodded. "Let's move."

They moved inside, a lonely clerk doing paperwork at the front desk. The lights flickered in the hotel, on and off again. Dean tensed further. The clerk looked up at them, eyeing Dean nervously. Sam smiled awkwardly.

"Hi. We need a room for the night."

The clerk shrugged. "Sorry boys. We're booked up. Come b-"

He froze at the look Dean gave him. Sam shot him a glance and Dean forced a smile, feeling manic.

"Sure you can't help us?"

The clerk shook his head. "I'm sorry I just can't…"

He trailed off as Dean drew his shotgun. "Want to try that again?"

"Dean!"

Dean looked at his brother. But Sam wasn't looking at him; he was looking at the man who'd just walked in the door. A flash of lightning blinded Dean for a minute, before he could get a good look at the newcomer. _Cali_. She looked at him, wide-eyed.

"You found me."

Dean didn't know what to say. It looked like she'd been running, she was breathing heavily.

"You guys shouldn't have come. I learned-"

The door to the hotel opened. Dean didn't look for a second, until he realized the figure darkening the door wasn't human. Until it pounced.

"Cali!"

But once again he was too late. She cried out even as Dean tried to move her out of the way. They hit the floor, hard, and he heard Sam firing rounds. He let go of Cali, seeing his hands covered in blood. She was white, and he pulled her to her feet.

"Cali run! Go!"

She nodded and took off. Dean moved to the wolf; who was stalking towards Sam. It had Cali's sword in its hands. He realized suddenly it was stuck, somewhere between wolf and human.

"I'm going to enjoy killing you." His voice was barely understandable, a guttural growl. "And I'm going to enjoy ripping that bitch to shreds."

Dean growled and fired, but it raised the sword with inhuman speed. The slug bounced off harmlessly. _I should have known she would have had the blade imbued._ Sam fired more rounds at the beast. It had to dodge, and one finally hit the mark. It snarled, before backhanding Sam to the ground. Dean watched his brother crumple, unconscious. Dean fired again, his last slug. It hit the wolf in the leg. The wolf hit him as it had Dean, and he flew into the wall. His vision flickered in and out, his head swimming in pain. The wolf leered triumphantly at him, before hitting him in the head with the butt of the sword. Everything went black.


	14. Chapter 14

Ch. 14

Sam came to. His head was killing him. He looked around, finding Dean lying not too far away. He got to his feet, groaning at the pain spreading throughout his body. He was going to be sore tomorrow. He reached his brother.

"Dean! Wake up Dean."

Dean didn't respond, and Sam felt for the pulse in his neck. It was there, strong and steady. But Sam knew he was going to have to leave him here for now. He got to his feet.

"I'm sorry Dean."

He found the stairs, though all he'd had to do was follow the blood. He ran up them, cursing himself. They should have locked Cali up. But he could play the blame game later. It took years in his mind but he finally made it the ninth floor. He ran down the hall, following the sounds of something trying to break down the door. He wondered momentarily why no one was bothering to check it out. He made the sharp left, in time to see the monster break through the door. _No no no no._ He bolted, keeping the pistol ready. He heard a snarl as he ran through the door, in time to hear the monster speak.

"Your friends are dead bitch."

Sam raised the gun and fired at the wolf. The wolf turned, raising the sword. It wouldn't stop coming, even after he emptied his clip. Suddenly Sam felt himself being pushed to the side. Dean had arrived. Two slugs fired, and the monster collapsed. Sam knelt and grabbed the word, getting to work on the heart. He watched Dean go over to Cali, tenderly kneeling and checking her wounds. They didn't speak beyond him asking her if she was okay. When Sam finished with the wolf he felt sick. But it had to be done. Then someone came panting up behind them.

"Oh shit, oh shit! You guys killed it! I thought we were all done for. I called the cops. You guys are heroes."

Sam looked at his brother, who raised his eyebrows. They were all covered in blood, Sam up to his elbows from the wolf. Dean scooped Cali up; she was fading fast from her wounds.

"Come on Sammy, time to go."


	15. Chapter 15

_Alright so I just want to warn people ahead of time(probably should have done this ahead of time) but this isn't going to be a truly happy ending. But I do have a couple of sequels in mind, so keep that in mind. Up until this point the songs qouted are Nothing Else Matters-Metallica, Blue on Black-Kenny Wayne Shepard, and Marilyn-G-Easy(better song than the artist's name implies.) Enjoy:D_

Ch. 15

_"Dean! We just killed a vampire!" _

_He smiled, happy Cali was happy. "We sure did Cali. We're real hunters now." _

_She frowned slightly, looking down at his bandaged arm. "I'm sorry about that though, I got careless." _

_"I'm fine. Sammy's the one who looks a little queasy." _

_Cali reached over and fluffed Sammy's hair. "He sure does." _

_"Guys its Sam. Sammy's for kids." _

_Cali perked up again. "Whatever you say Sammy." _

_"Cali, Dean, stop getting Sam worked up." _

_As John joined them at the booth, Dean smiled. He was sixteen, a hunter, and his family was intact. He was happy. _

Dean woke up, not remembering his dream. He just felt a sense of grief, without knowing why.

"Morning sunshine."

Dean looked up at Cali sharply. He'd forgotten he'd fallen asleep by her hospital bed. Holding her hand. She squeezed it before letting go, folding her hands in her lap.

"Dean…"

She didn't seem to know what to say. Neither did he. He smiled uncertainly.

"You uh…Doc says you're going to be fine. Might have some scars though. But you can leave tomorrow morning with us."

"That I expected. Dean I'm sorry."

_She wants you to know that she's sorry._ "You should be. That was cold."

"I only did it to protect you Dean. I know what Sammy can do. I didn't want you to get hurt again. Especially not after I learned what I did about those wolves."

Dean shook his head. "That wasn't your call to make."

"So only you get be the one to protect us? Dean Dad needs you and Sammy alive. And I can't come with you."

"What?" Her words cut deeply.

"I said I can't come with you. I'm going back after that pack."

He blinked at her, "Have you lost your damned mind? We need you. I need you. You're going to try and get yourself killed? After all of this?"

"Dean listen to me. Please here me out." At her pleading tone he stopped, unable to meet her eyes.

"The wolves can feel everything you do to a member of the pack. They're linked physically. They know we killed them, and they're just going to keep coming. I have to go back."

Dean got to his feet. "No."

"Dean! You and Sammy have to leave me. You have to fight that demon, you have to help Dad. You know that. You can't do that with me around, and you especially can't do it if the pack is on your trail. I can keep them off of you. Long enough for the demon to die. You know that."

_That's the problem._ He could feel tears stinging at his eyes. But he kept them at bay.

"Cali what happens if you die before we kill the demon?"

"I won't. Dean you know me better than anyone. I can handle them for now. I'm going to break that curse if it's the last thing I do."

Unable to take it anymore he decided to leave. "Fine abandon us again."

He made it to the waiting room before he saw Sam. No else was around, Dean looked at his watch and saw it was 2:30a.m. Sam was reading a book, he looked up, worry in his eyes.

"Is she okay? Dean what's wrong."

Dean snorted and sat down. "She's fine. Suicidal and crazy but fine."

"She wants to go after them."

Dean looked at him. "Yeah."

"We should let her."

"Oh don't you start too." Dean got to his feet. "Why does everyone I know feel the need to get themselves killed?"

"Dean. Those wolves killed her parents."

Dean stopped, looking at him. Sam held up the book. It was Cali's journal.

"Look I don't like it any more than you do. But we have to let her go. For now anyways."

Dean shook his head. He turned on his heel and headed back to Cali's room. This time she had been crying. That one hurt. She'd fallen back asleep though. Moving on instinct he got into the bed next to her. He pulled her into his arms. Burying his face in her hair, he held through the night. In the morning he and Sam drove off. Dean didn't look back.

**Epilogue**

_Two years later._

"Your boys are going to hell anyways. Stop protecting them."

The demon struck her across the face again. Cali smiled, blood spilling from a cut on her lip.

"Never you dirty, rotten, stinking, bastard."

The demon, eyes black, growled in frustration. "Marilyn, I'm going to make you wish you were dead."

Cali laughed, slightly manic from pain. "Dead girl walking baby."

The world went black as the demon struck her again.


End file.
